Finding her heart
by Sarry Hermin
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione finally gives in and listens to her heart. Hermione/Minerva. Rated just to be safe. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The great J . K . Rowling does**_

_**A/N: I've had this sat on my laptop for a while now and decided that I'd share it with all of you wonderful people. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Finding her heart**

Hermione held the lively glass cat in her hands. She starred at it blankly but her mind was flowing with numerous thoughts. The matching glass cat was laid on the bedside table with its head under its paw. The one on the table was connected to Hermione's feelings and the one in her hands to Professor Minerva McGonagall. Hermione was planning on gifting them to the Professor at Christmas. The war had ended much sooner than everyone expected but consequently, the school had to be closed for a year for repairs and rebuilding, meaning that the students were all a year behind on their education. The school had provided work for them all to do throughout the year to try and keep them up to scratch, but the teachers within the walls of Hogwarts have no power over what the students did outside of the grounds. Now, for most the students the closure had no real effect on them, but for Hermione, coming back caused a few issues. The main issue being her age; because of her extensive use of the time turner in her third year, she was now seventeen but still held up in her fifth year. Professor McGonagall, or Minerva, as she had come to call her, had offered her a place in the sixth year, but Hermione turned it down, not wanting to push herself further away from the other students than she already was. The private room that she received for being of age had already made a rift between her and the rest of the student body. Harry and Ron stuck side by side and only included Hermione in their conversations when they wanted something from her. She soon stopped even trying to get along with them. And now she sat contemplating the many thoughts in her head.

The Christmas break had just started and she was the only student left within the castle. During the war her parents had disappeared and nobody had heard anything from them since. Hermione didn't mind really, since her eleventh birthday there was a gap between them that just got bigger with every month that passed by. In her fourth year she received nothing from them and during the year that Hogwarts was closed, she stayed with Minerva. She was all Hermione had now. She welcomed the silence of the castle and the freedom to be able to sit in her rooms for hours on end with no interruption from classes or troublesome students, and thinking about her growing feelings for the older witch. She had finally decided that after weeks of being plagued by these thoughts of Minerva in a more intimate way, that she had better sit and think about them long and hard. Concentrate on nothing else. And she was finally starting to get somewhere when a knock came to her door.

Hermione was far too comfortable on her bed to move so called out to her visitor instead, "Come in!". When she heard the door creak a little she turned and tried to bring forth a smile when the object of her thoughts stepped in, but a constriction in her chest stopped her from doing so.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Minerva."

Minerva took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay, my dear? You missed breakfast and lunch."

Hermione nodded. "Lost track of time is all." She looked down at the cat in her lap, not really believing that she has managed to spend the whole morning and a good portion of the afternoon sat thinking.

Minerva moved to sit next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Hermione sinking into her warmth immediately. "Speak to me, Hermione. I'm worried about you. I'm not seen you outside of meals and lessons for weeks. Even then you haven't met my eye for long."

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I've just got to sort out some thoughts."

Minerva nodded, silently understanding that sometime one needed time alone to think. "Would it help to talk about it?"

Hermione stayed silent for a short moment, quickly running through the pros and cons of speaking to her mentor and dear friend. Finally she nodded. "Could you ward the door please?" She knew it was a silly request and that to get to her bedroom one must first give the password, but it made her feel safe when Minerva did as she asked any way. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's okay," Minerva whispered in reply. There was movement in Hermione's lap and Minerva moved her attention to see what was there. She smiled when she saw a glass tabby cat curling up to Hermione's stomach. "That's impressive magic."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you." She picked up the one in her lap and scooped up the one on the table next to her, holding them out slightly to Minerva. "I made them for your Christmas present. You can have them now though." Hermione handed them to Minerva who took them gently in one hand and stroked them with the other.

"What do they do?"

"The smaller one is connected to my emotions, the other to yours."

She smiled gently at the younger witch. "I love them, Hermione. Thank you." She placed the small one in her lap and handed the slightly bigger one to Hermione. "You keep that one and I'll keep this one; that way we can be there for each other."

Hermione nodded and gently stroked the glass cat. Her mind wandered and Minerva let her think for a few moments before quietly speaking.

"Would you like to talk now, my dear?"

Hermione looked up and nodded. She took a deep breath before starting. "For a while now I've had these feelings for someone, but I can't seem to figure them out."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Girl." Hermione sighed. "That's the bit that's more confusing than the way."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, not expecting that. "How come?"

"I've been out with boys before. I don't recall ever thinking about females in that way before." Hermione sighed again. "I'm so confused."

Minerva pulled Hermione closer into her side, allowing Hermione to rest her head on her shoulder. "I know how you feel, Hermione."

"You do?" her voice held a little surprise; she had no idea that Minerva was that way inclined.

She nodded. "I was fifteen when I realised that I liked women instead of men. For weeks maybe months, I was confused about why and how, but in the end I decided to stop analysing what I was feeling and just accept it."

"What happened?"

"I kept it to myself as long as I could, but you know what the gossip chain is like. I had a bit of trouble from the other students, but once they realised that I was still the same, everything went back to normal.

"Did you like someone?"

Minerva shook her head. "I've had a few fleeting relationships, but nothing worth telling you about."

"Do you like someone now?"

Minerva leaned her head against the headboard and closed her eyes, her brain physically trying to fight the urge to tell the girl that she like her. "I do. Do I know the girl you like?"

"In a manner of speaking," Hermione whispered and lowered her eyes to look at the cat that Minerva still had in her lap.

Minerva tightened her hold and ran her hand up and down Hermione's arm soothingly. "Have you got anything planned for the rest of the holiday?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was thinking about doing some research projects and then I stopped to think, so I'm not sure."

"Alright, let's take it one day at time then. Okay?"

"Okay."

Minerva nodded, satisfied that Hermione was feeling a little better about things now. "Now, let's head down to the Great Hall for dinner." Minerva stood and held the little glass cat in one hand, and held her free one out to Hermione, who stood with her help. "Let's take cat Hermione and Minerva with us."

Hermione nodded, feeling a little better after speaking to Minerva, but the close proximity was pulling at her emotions and cat Hermione couldn't make up its mind on what to do. By the time they got to the Great Hall, cat Hermione had hidden under her front paws. Minerva squeezed Hermione hand, as despite the proximity, neither had convinced themselves on why they should let go until they reached the great oak doors.

"Don't worry, just be yourself. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Can – can I sit by you please?"

"Of course my dear, you don't have to ask." Minerva smiled reassuringly and Hermione blushed a little.

The pair walked to the round table in the centre of the hall where all the staff and Hermione sat at meals. Throughout dinner Minerva and Hermione spoke about what project Hermione could do. Cats Hermione and Minerva were curled up together purring on the table between the witches. Hermione looked at them and smiled. Minerva too looked at them and something pleasant pulled in her chest. It was nice for Minerva to see Hermione smiling and she hoped that the young woman would start to relax back into herself

Over the next few days, Hermione and Minerva spent all their free time together. When Minerva was busy, Hermione would research, write her diary or just generally enjoy herself. In those few days she had also discovered that she had a talent for drawing and she had taken to doing so in an old plain paper muggle note book, using a muggle pencil she had found in her trunk. She was proud of herself at how good the sketches were that she wanted to show Minerva, but knew that if she did so, it could destroy the close friendship that they had built up over the past year and a half. Having a notebook full of sketches of said woman and herself together could very well be seen as freaky, even in the magical world. Sighing, Hermione curled herself into a chair by the blazing fire in the library with the sketch book in her lap. She slowly flicked through the pages smiling to herself. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the object of her thoughts join her.

"I think your eyes are broken," Minerva whispered as she leaned over the back of the chair.

Hermione jumped at the voice and closed her book. "Minerva," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. My meeting finished early so I thought I would come and see if you wanted to come and sit by the lake with me."

"I'd love to." Hermione leaned forward to put her book in her bag, but Minerva stopped her.

"Bring it with you."

"But why?"

"Because I would like to see the rest of your art."

"Okay," Hermione whispered and protectively held the book to her chest as she walked with her friend and mentor to the bank of the Black Lake.

They sat close together on the bank in silence for a short while before Minerva broke the silence.

"Are you going to show me your drawings then, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and passed the book to the older woman. "You can look through it on one condition." She kept her hands on the book.

"What condition?"

"That you don't let what you see affect our friendship."

"I promise, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and let go. "I've written a note about each sketch under it."

Minerva nodded and started at the beginning. Hermione starred out at the lake and watched the giant squid play just under the surface of the lake. Fifteen minutes later and Minerva closed the book and turned to the young woman.

"These are wonderful Hermione. But I still think your eyes are broken."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Minerva placed the book in her own lap before gently placing her hands over Hermione's smaller ones and squeezing. "What's wrong, my dear?" she asked quietly.

"I thought – I thought you would stop our friendship because of them."

Minerva shook her head. "I worked out about a week ago that it was me who you had feelings for."

"But why have you continued meeting up with me?"

Minerva leant forward. "Because I like you too," she whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione turned to Minerva and smiled brightly. "Really?"

Minerva nodded. "Really, Hermione."

Hermione sat for a moment with twinkling eyes and in deep thought. "What are we going to do now?"

"I suggest we just go with the flow." Minerva paused. "I've not been in a romantic relationship for some years Hermione, so I'm not sure what to do."

"It's okay. We can learn together."

They smiled at each other and Hermione moved so her thighs were touching Minerva's. Minerva wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and let her head drop to Minerva's shoulder.

"I really am impressed with your sketches."

"Don't you dare say my eyes are broken because you're beautiful."

Minerva chuckled and smiled. "I'll take your word for it, dear."

"Good." Hermione smiled and relaxed. Eventually her eyes closed of their own accord. She hadn't been sleeping too well, but now that she felt the weight lifted from her shoulders and her heart soaring, she finally managed to slip into dream land. Even if she was on the lake side and not in bed.

Minerva smiled when she noticed Hermione had drifted off to sleep with her head resting on her shoulder she continued to sit by the lake for a little while, not wanting to wake the young woman, but eventually the chill in the darkening air started to seep into Minerva's bones. She decided to move now and get Hermione inside instead of not being able to move the next day.

"Hermione," she whispered. "Hermione," a little louder this time. When Hermione still didn't wake, Minerva pressed a kiss to her crown. This made Hermione awake gently from her slumber.

"Minerva?"

"I'm here."

"Is it true?" she whispered in her sleep hazed voice and looked up.

"It's true." Minerva pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Now, I think it's about time we headed back inside."

Hermione nodded and stood. Minerva too stood and went to hand back to notebook, but Hermione shook her head.

"You keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'd only put it in a draw as I can't do any more in it."

"Thank you," Minerva whispered and slowly reached for Hermione's hand, entwining their fingers hesitantly.

"You're welcome," Hermione whispered back, and with a smile she took a step forward and pressed a light kiss to her cheek, causing Minerva to blush.

"Come on." Minerva placed the book in her pocket and gently pulled on Hermione's hand to her moving.

The pair walked silently from the bank of the Black Lake to the castle, hand in hand. Both were smiling and neither wanted to stop this perfect moment in time. When the pair walked into the entrance hall, Hermione broke the silence.

"Do I have to go to my rooms tonight?"

"Why don't you want to stay in your rooms, my dear?"

"My little nap earlier was the best bit of sleep I've had in a long time."

"You've not been sleeping?"

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't been able to get my mind to calm down enough to do so." Hermione let her magic go and her glamour fell. Minerva came to an abrupt stop and turned Hermione to face her. She gasped at the dark circles under Hermione's eyes and the pale parlour of her skin.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because you would have made me talk and I was worried that I would lose our friendship when it was all I had."

"Okay dear, but you don't have to worry no more, okay? I'm always going to be here for you/"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Minerva shook her head and brought Hermione into a warm embrace. "Please don't hide from me, Mia," she whispered into her hair.

"I'll try Min," Hermione whispered back.

They stayed like that for a few moments before setting off through the castle corridors once more.

"We'll stop off at your rooms so you can pack a small bag and then we'll go to mine."

"Okay." Hermione agreed, slightly happy that she was staying with Minerva, but worried that they were moving too quick or that she would be a burden to the older witch. "Are you sure, Minerva?" she asked once they reached Hermione's rooms.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Are you okay with it?"

Hermione nodded. "We're not going too fast?"

Minerva chuckled. "Going too fast would be me bedding you tonight. We have shared a bed many times before."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "You're right."

"I know I am. Now, go and put your bag together."

Hermione nodded and all but ran to her bedroom to throw together a small bag that would last a few days. She wanted to be prepared for anything. Five minutes later Hermione came out of her room with her bag in hand.

"You ready?"

"Yes. I've packed enough for a few days."

"Okay." Minerva stood from the chair she had sat herself in and went to Hermione. "Pass me your bag and I'll put it in my pocket."

Hermione did so and watched as Minerva silently and wandlessly shrunk the bag before placing it in her pocket with the notebook. Hermione glanced at her mantel where Minerva glass cat counterpart was jumping up and down.

"Do you mind if I bring you glass counterpart?"

Minerva looked at the figure and smiled as is showed clearly the happiness that she was currently feeling. "Of course you can. I think you glass counterpart would be glad to see its pair."

Hermione nodded and with a smile on her face, gently scooped the glass cat into her hands. "I'm ready now, Minerva."

"Come on then." Minerva held out a hand for Hermione to take.

Hermione went to but glass Minerva tried jumping from her other hand in its excitement and happiness. "Calm down little one, or you'll have to go in my pocket." The cat sat down and looked like it was doing so under protest.

"Do you always speak to her?"

Hermione nodded. "I find it calms me as she seems to have your personality and therefore actions too. I recently found out that she doesn't like being in my pocket so I use the threat to keep her calm when she's jumping around like just."

Minerva nodded. "I haven't figured out how to make your do that yet."

"I should imagine it's doing to now."

Smiling at each other, the pair headed for Minerva's rooms, hand in hand.

When the pair arrived, Minerva took her glass counterpart from her partner and went and placed it on the bedside table with Hermione's glass counterpart. The two glass figures jumped around each other before rubbing noses and curling up together. Minerva smiled and turned to Hermione who was stood to her side.

"I do believe they have the right idea," Minerva chuckled.

"I think they do," Hermione agreed. "I'll go and get changed in the bathroom."

"Okay." Minerva nodded and turned her attention back to the two small figures.

Hermione smiled and went to go to the bathroom, but turned back to Minerva. "I'm going to need my bag, Min."

"Ah." Minerva took it out of her pocket, enlarged it and passed it to the young woman.

"Thank you." With bag in hand, Hermione went to the bathroom to change for the night.

Minerva stood still for a few moments before she too got ready for the night. She used the bathroom once Hermione was finished and when she entered the bedroom again, Hermione was already under the sheets on the left side of the bed. Minerva smiled and joined the gorgeous witch under the sheets. She opened her arms and Hermione snuggled close. She rested her head on her chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. Minerva smiled and wrapped both her arms securely around Hermione's petit body. The pair watched their glass counterparts sleep for a few minutes before Hermione looked up and Minerva down.

"Good night Mia."

"Good night Min."

Minerva lowered her head and pecked Hermione's lips. Hermione smiled widely.

"You call that a good night kiss?" Hermione teased.

"For now." Minerva winked.

"Okay." Hermione pecked Minerva's lips before getting comfy and letting her eyes close.

Minerva watched Hermione sleep for a few moments before her lids closed on their own. Both women slept the most peacefully that they had done in a long time. Both dreamt of the other and what the future would bring them. Both the happy and the sad, but both knew that no matter what they would have each other and that their love would always before strong and only get stronger throughout their many years together.

Everyone has a second half to who they are. Hermione found her other half and would always have her. They were born for each other.

_Finis_


End file.
